


Harry Potter and The Two Towers

by JUMPINGMANATEE



Series: Harry Potter and the Dwarves of Erebor [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Boromir Lives, Dwarf Harry Potter, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUMPINGMANATEE/pseuds/JUMPINGMANATEE
Summary: Haraldur returns for the next leg of his journey. The Fellowship has broken apart, and Merry and Pippin have been captured. Haraldur, Gimli, Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas are in pursuit of the Uruk-Hai. Determined to save their friends, the remaining Fellowship cross into Rohan, where their aid will soon be needed to defend its people against the forces of Isengard.Along their journey, they will make new friends and encounter old ones. But will the fellowship be enough to stand up against the might of both Mordor and Isengard? Will Haraldur's magic make a difference? Read and find out.I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR LORD OF THE RINGS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.SLOW UPDATES!
Series: Harry Potter and the Dwarves of Erebor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454089
Comments: 23
Kudos: 19





	1. The Hunt

Running, that's what the remainder of the fellowship had been doing for the past three days, no food nor rest. Aragorn led Haraldur, Gimli, Legolas, and Boromir after the Uruk-Hai that had taken Merry and Pippin. If it had not been for Haraldur's Pepper Up potions, The Fellowship would have collapsed from exhaustion. Currently, Aragorn was lying with his head resting on a boulder listening, “Their pace has quickened; they must have caught our scent. Hurry.”

Aragorn rushed off in the direction the Uruk-Hai were heading with Legolas and Boromir behind him, “Come on, Gimli,” Legolas shouted, while he ignored Haraldur.

Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, Haraldur, and Gimli, trailing behind, are seen running along the top of the mountains and hills.  
Aragorn's suddenly stopped and picked up the brooch that Pippin had dropped, “Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall.”

“They may still be alive,” Boromir told Aragorn.

“Less than a day ahead.”

Haraldur flicked his wrist, and his wand falls into his hand, “Point me, to Merry and Pippin.”

His wand spins and points in the direction the Uruk-Hai are headed, “The Uruks turn Northeast,” Haraldur told the others.

“They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard,” Legolas exclaimed.

They take off running, with Gimli falling behind. “Come on, Gimli, we're gaining on them.”

Gimli huffs, “I'm wasted on cross-country. We Dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances.”

“You've never had an Orc pack on your tail before, cousin. You would be surprised how well we Dwarves do over cross-country then,” Haraldur told him and handed him another Pepper Up potion. Gimli downs the potion and shivers, but it does its job, and Gimli's pace increases.

They arrive at a brow of a hill looking down on the plains below, “Rohan. Home of the Horse-lords. There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures; sets its will against us.”

“It must be Saruman's magic,” Boromir told Aragorn, “There can be no other explanation.”

They continue to run throughout the day and night. Legolas suddenly stops running and looks back to where they have come from. The sun is rising, and the sky is pink.

“A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night.” Legolas murmured.

The five hunters continue running. Aragorn paused to look at tracks on the ground, and they hear the sounds of neighing and thundering hooves. He beckoned to the others to follow him as they hide behind some rocks. A large group of horses and horsemen thundered past them over the brow of the hill. Aragorn comes out of hiding, followed by the others.

“Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?”

Eomer raises his spear, and the horsemen circled and galloped back to the Hunters and circled them, spears drawn. Eomer rides through the men and stops in front of them.

“What business does an Elf, two Men and two Dwarves have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!”

“Give me your name, horse-master, and I shall give you mine,” Gimli told Eomer.

Eomer dismounted from his horse and walked towards Gimli.

“  
I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground.”

Haraldur stepped in front of Gimli, but Legolas drew his bow first, “You would die before your stroke fell.”

The Rohirrim point their spears at Legolas. Aragorn stepped between him and Eomer and held Legolas' arm down.

“I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Boromir, son of Denethor, Haraldur, son of Thorin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm.”

Eomer's eyes stared over the Fellowship but stayed on Haraldur, “The Dwarf wizard.”

Haraldur looked at Eomer, surprised that he was known this far, “You know of me?”

“The tale of Thorin Oakenshield and his Company reclaiming the Lonely Mountain is known far and wide, Master Dwarf, as is the tale of the young wizard that was with him.”

Aragorn looked at Haraldur. How is it that he never heard the tale?

“We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king,” Aragorn said after a moment.

“Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin.” He motions for the Rohirrim to raise their spears. “Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king......and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets.”

“We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive.” Aragorn explained.

“The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night.”

“But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?” Gimli asked anxiously.

“They would be small. Only children to your eyes.” Boromir clarified.

“We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them,” Eomer pointed to a smoking pile behind them.

“Dead?” Haraldur questioned in disbelief.

Eomer nodded, “I am sorry.”

Eomer whistled, “Hasufel! Arod! Brego!”

Three horses come forward, “May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell.”

With that, Eomer mounted his horse, and the Rohirrim ride on, heading North.

Without a word, Aragorn got on Brego while the others follow his example. Boromir helped Haraldur onto his horse, while Legolas did the same for Gimli. They ride off towards the smoke; the Fellowship still has hope that Merry and Pippin got away. When they arrive at the burning pile, they dismount and begin searching through the smoldering bodies. Gimli finds one of the Hobbit's belts.

“It's one of their wee belts,” Gimli said and handed it to Aragorn.

Aragorn kicked a helmet and screamed out his frustration, falling to his knees. Legolas stood by saying a prayer for the Hobbits. Haraldur refused to believe that Merry and Pippin were dead. When Aragorn told them that a Hobbit was lying where he was kneeling, Haraldur stepped in front of him and cast a tracking charm.

“Appare Vestigium.”

The tracking charm lit up the footprints of the Hobbits. Boromir followed the tracks with his eyes and smiled, “The tracks lead away from the battle.”

“And into Fangorn Forest,” Aragorn noticed.

“Aye, and an Orc was also pursuing them,” Haraldur pointed out.

Aragorn looked at Haraldur, “Can you track them in the forest?”

“Aye.”

“Then let's go.”

Haraldur led the way into the forest, with the others close behind. They continued to follow the tracks; Gimli spotted blood on a leaf and tasted it. He spits it out, “Orc blood.”

“These are strange tracks,” Boromir said as he looked ahead. He turned to Haraldur, “Can you tell what made them?”

“No, I cannot.”

“Whatever it is, it's big,” Aragorn added.

They continue deeper into the forest; Gimli took a deep breath, “The air is so close in here.”

Legolas looked around, “This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory and anger.”

A deep groaning is heard, and Gimli raised his axe.

“The trees are talking to each other.”

“Gimli, lower your axe,” Boromir whispered.

“Oh!” Gimli said, suddenly realizing what he meant.

“They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak.” Legolas explained.

“Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about? Except for the consistency of squirrel droppings.” Gimli scoffed.

Suddenly, Haraldur stiffens. Aragorn noticed Haraldur's demeanor change, “What is it,” He inquired.

“There's someone out there.”

“How do you know,” Boromir asked.

“I can feel his magic. It's familiar magic,” Haraldur smiled.

“Gandalf.”

“But he fell; we all saw him; how can this be,” Legolas asked.

“I do not know, but I know what I sense. Magic recognizes Magic.”

“We must be on our guard, in case you are mistaken,” Aragorn warned.

Haraldur nodded, as did the others.

The five members whirl around and see a bright light behind them. Instantly, Legolas loosed an arrow while Gimli threw his axe. The stranger quickly blocked them. The stranger raised his staff, and Aragorn and Boromir sword hilts heated up, and they dropped them. Haraldur was about to cast a curse, but he lowered his hand.

“You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits,” The stranger said in Saruman's voice.

“Where are they,” Aragorn challenged.

“They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?”

“So yourself, Gandalf, I know it's you,” Haraldur said.

Gandalf stepped out of the bright light. Legolas and Gimli bow, “Forgive me, I mistook you for Saruman.”

“I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been.”

“You fell,” Aragorn whispered.

“Through fire.....and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead......and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done.”

“Gandalf,” Aragorn said with a smile.

“Gandalf? Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name. I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide,” Gandalf said and patted Aragorn on the shoulder, happy to see that the Fellowship had survived thus far.

The six companions made their way out of Fangorn Forest to where they tied their horses, “One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed.”

“Edoras? That is not a short distance,” Gimli pointed out.

“We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king,” Boromir informed Gandalf.

“Yes, and it will not be easily cured. Do not worry about Merry and Pippin; I left them in good hands. It is far more important that we make our way to Edoras,” Then Gandalf looked at Haraldur, “The faster, the better.”

“You know I cannot apparate to a place I have never been to before.”

“Yes, I know, but I heard that you finally completed your little project,” Gandalf said with a smirk.

“Oh, no,” Gimli groaned.

The others looked between the Dwarves and Gandalf, confused. Haraldur smirked and walked towards the horse and took his pack down. He reached in and rummaged around for a moment, then Haraldur pulled out a broom from the bag and a trunk?

“A broom? How is a broom supposed to help us get to Edoras any faster,” Boromir asked.

“This is not any broom, my friend. It is a magical broom that I can fly on.”

They all looked at the broom, surprised, except for Gimli and Gandalf, “Alright, so it is a flying broom. Unless you have more in that bag of yours, I do not see how that will help us,” Aragorn said.

“That is what the trunk is for.”

“I do not understand,” Aragorn said.

Haraldur waved his hand over the trunk, and the latches came undone, and the lid opened. He walked over to the chest and swung his leg over the side, and jumped in, disappearing. Everyone gasped and raced towards the chest. Just then, Haraldur popped his head out, “Come on, you lot, get in.”

The two men and the Elf hesitated, while Gandalf and Gimli did as Haraldur said and disappeared as well. Boromir looked at his companions and shrugged. He followed Gandalf and Gimli into the box and did as they had done. A little while later, so did Aragorn, but Legolas still hesitated.

“Come on, Legolas, this is something you must see!” Aragorn called out.

Legolas cursed then jumped in. He landed on a landing where there were stairs that led further down, “What in Eru is this?”

Legolas climbed down the stairs until he reached the lowermost level. His eyes widened when he saw a sitting room with plush chairs and a coffee table in the center with a tea set upon it. The others were sitting around it drinking tea.

“I do not understand. How is this possible?”

“As Haraldur is so fond of saying, magic,” Gandalf said to the Elven Prince.

“I have never heard or seen magic like this in all of my life.”

“Haraldur's magic is uniquely his. There is no one in Arda like him,” Gandalf affirmed.

“Well, perhaps my children will inherit my magic. Otherwise, Gandalf is correct.”

“I still do not understand; what are we doing in here?”

“You, my dear Elf, and the others will wait in here while I fly us to Edoras with Gandalf,” Haraldur explained.

“Oh, thank Mahal. I thought you were going to ask me to sit with you,” Gimli confessed.

Haraldur chuckled, “Not this time, Gimli, I would like to ride with Haraldur,” Gandalf told him.

“Why did you not do this earlier when we were chasing the Uruk-Hai,” Boromir questioned.

“This broom is not perfect and can only be used for a limited amount of time. I had a feeling we would need it later.”

“What of the horses,” Aragorn inquired.

“I will do to them what I did to the ponies when we first arrived in Rivendell. Transfigure them into rocks and carry them with me.”

Aragorn nodded, then he became alarmed, “And what will you do with this trunk?”

“Shrink it down and put it back in my bag, but do not worry; you will not feel the difference.”

After that was settled, Gandalf and Haraldur left the others in the chest and went back out. Haraldur shrank the trunk and put it in his bag, while Gandalf called for his old friend Shadowfax the lord of all horses. He patted the white horse and explained to him what their plan was. Shadowfax whinnied and tossed his head in agreement. Haraldur thanked the horse and transfigured him and the other horses into stone. He scooped them up and put them in his pocket.

“Alright, let us be off,” Gandalf said.

“Before we go, let me cast a warming charm on you, Gandalf. It will be cold in the air.”

Gandalf agreed, and Haraldur waved his hand over Gandalf, then himself. Once they were warm, Haraldur mounted his broom and kicked off, hovering slightly above the ground. Gandalf smiled and got on behind Haraldur. He held onto the Dwarf's waist, and Haraldur urged the broom higher into the sky, “Which way, Gandalf?”

“Southeast.”

Haraldur nodded and sped off towards Edoras.


	2. Arriving in Edoras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gandalf, Haraldur, and the others arrive in Edoras in time to save the king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All recognizable dialogue is from Lord of the Rings the Two Towers Extended Edition.

Haraldur and Gandalf flew for several hours at top speed. To give Gandalf a thrill, Haraldur would go through the clouds and sometimes dive down a bit. He was tempted to do a few barrel rolls but that was pushing it. From the undignified whoops and hollers he heard coming from Gandalf, Haraldur assumed he enjoyed the flying.

When they finally touched down a few miles away from Edoras, Gandalf's eyes were shining when he got off the broom, “Oh, how I love flying,” He stated.

“Oh, yes, I had almost forgotten about the eagles,” Haraldur said.

“Yes, but the eagles are more careful when I ride them and do not do the maneuvers that you did.” He said with a chuckle.

Haraldur smiled at his old friend and put his broom back in his bag, then he pulled out the trunk and opened it, “You can come out now; we have landed.”

“So soon? That was a short ride,” Boromir noted.

“We can travel fairly quickly by flying, and the broom is quite fast. But as I said, it will be a while before I can use it again.” Haraldur explained as he helped the others out of the trunk.

Once they were all out, Haraldur reached into his pocket and removed the stones. He set them down and turned them back into the horses. The horses were none the worse for wear; they didn't seem to have noticed what had happened to them. Everyone mounted their horses, with Gimli riding with Boromir this time and Haraldur with Aragorn. They then set out for Edoras.

Riding across the plains of Rohan, Gandalf, Aragorn, and the others stop to look at Edoras in front of them.

“Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now firm.” Gandalf told the others.

They continue to make their way towards the city. While this is going on, in the Throne would a young maiden named Eowyn talk to the King, “My Lord, your son is dead.”

The figure on the throne, a man old and worn, does not react.

“My Lord? Uncle? Will, you not go to him? Will you do nothing?”

Still, the king does not react to his niece.

Back outside, Edoras with Gandalf and the others, “Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here.” Gandalf advises them as they enter the gates of the city.

They made their way towards the Golden Hall and noticed that the people are subdued and look at them with suspicion, “You'll find more cheer in a graveyard,” Gimli remarked.

When they reached the Golden Hall, they are met by a soldier named Hama. He stepped forward to speak to Gandalf, “I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue.”

Gandalf nodded to his companions, and they all hand over their weapons. Once Hama and his guards have taken everyone's weapons, he addressed Gandalf again, “Your staff.”

“Hmm, You would not part an old man from his walking stick?”

Hama looks worried for a moment, then turns and leads them forward. Gandalf winks to Aragorn and follows him, holding onto Legolas' arm. Aragorn and the others follow.

A man with a sickly complexion and large blue eyes sat to the right of the king and whispered into his ear, “My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe.”

“The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late. Theoden King.”

As they walked forward, a menacing-looking group of soldiers followed them. Haraldur and Gimli kept a close eye on them. Haraldur flexed his fingers, preparing to fire off quick spells.

Grima continued to whisper in Theoden's ear, “He's not welcomed.”

“Why should I welcome you......Gandalf Stormcrow?” Then Theoden looked to Grima for agreement.

Grima nodded, “A just question, My Liege,” Grima stood up and walked toward Gandalf, “Late is the hour......in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell, I name him. Ill news is an ill guest.”

“Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm,” Gandalf told Grima, then lifted his staff.

Grima took a step back, “I told you to take the wizard's staff!”

The menacing group of soldiers moved in on Gandalf. Instantly, Haraldur raised his hand and stunned them all. They crumpled to the floor in a heap. Grima turned to run, but Gimli caught him by his cloak and forced him to the floor, “I would stay still if I were you.”

While this is going on, Gandalf continued to advance on Theoden, “Theoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the Shadows. Hearken to me! I release you from the spell. ”

Theoden laughed mockingly. “You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey.”

Gandalf angered, throws off his grey cloak. Theoden is thrown back by a bright white light.

“I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound,” he thrust forward his staff, which throws Theoden back in his chair.

Saruman speaking through Theoden, “If I go, Theoden dies.”

Still holding forward his staff, Gandalf continued to move closer to Theoden, “You did not kill me; you will not kill him.”

Saruman struggles but continued to speak, “Rohan is mine.”

“Begone,” Gandalf commanded.

Suddenly Theoden jumps from his throne, lunging at Gandalf. Gandalf thrusts him back with his staff, and as he does, Saruman is seen thrown across the floor in Isengard. He pulls himself up, and his face is bleeding. Theoden slumps forward and Eowyn rushes to stop him from falling. Theoden's face slowly changes. His hair and beard shorten, and his face becomes younger. His eyes clear. 

He looks at Eowyn quizzically, “I know your face.”

Eowyn smiled at her uncle, and Theoden smiled back, “Eowyn. Eowyn,” Theoden looked around the room, then he spotted Gandalf, “Gandalf?”

“Breathe the free air again, my friend.”

“Dark have been my dreams of late.” Theoden looked down at his hands and rubbed his fingers.

“Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword.”

Hama stepped forward with Theoden's sword. Theoden unsheathed his sword and looked at it in wonder as everyone looked on and smiled. Then he seems to remember something and turns his gaze to Grima, who is being held on the floor by Gimli. Grima is thrown out of the Hall and falls down the stairs. Theoden walked falteringly down the stairs after him.

Grima began to crawl backward, “I've only......ever served you, my lord.”

“Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!”

“Send me not from your sight!”

Theoden raised his sword and is about to bring it down on Grima when Aragorn stopped him, “No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account.”

Taking the opportunity, Grima flees for his life.

Suddenly, Theoden realized that his son is not with him and asked Eowyn where Theodred was. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Theoden realized that his son was dead.


	3. Theodred's Funeral

Eowyn led her uncle into her Theodred's chambers. The servants had not had a chance to prepare his body for burial, so it was still dirty and covered in blood. Eowyn led her uncle to the chair next to his son's bed. The king took his son's hand and held it tightly. He stared at his son's face. A boy who had just reached manhood, his life cut short so brutally. Theoden did not cry, but a single tear did slip down his cheek as he stared at his lifeless son.

Instantly Eowyn was at his side. She hugged her uncle tightly and led him from the room so that the women could prepare Theodred's body. Theoden walked out into the main hall, where Gandalf and the others were waiting for him. He cleared his throat, and everyone offered their condolences. His eyes fell on Haraldur.

“Master Dwarf, I have heard that you are a powerful wizard. Is there anything you can do for my son?”

Haraldur sighed, “I wish I could, my lord. Magic is a wondrous thing and can do many things, but I cannot bring back the dead. He would come back as something dark and unnatural,” Haraldur explained, “I am sorry.”

Theoden nodded.

While they waited for Theodred's body to be prepared, Eowyn advised the king to freshen up. Theoden took her advice and returned to his chambers to bathe and change. In the meantime, Eowyn had the servants show Gandalf and the others to the guest chambers, “Would it be possible to house us all together,” Gandalf asked the princess.

“Yes, of course, Gandalf.”

A few hours later, when the women had finished with Theodred body, a funeral procession left Edoras to the hills outside the city where the kings' tombs were. The women gathered outside the grave while the soldiers carried Theodred's body. He was dressed in his armor with his sword placed in his hands. When they arrived at the tomb, Eowyn began to sing a mourning song that the women echoed. They continued to sing until the soldiers had placed Theodred's body into the grave, and the soldiers sealed it.

Once the funeral was over, everyone left to leave the king to grieve in peace except for Gandalf, “Simbelmyne. Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forebearers. Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas that these evil days should be mine. The young perish, and the old linger. , That I should live to see the last days of my house.”

“Theodred's death was not of your making,” Gandalf said, trying to comfort the king.

“No parent should have to bury their child,” Theoden said, then fell to his knees, weeping.

“He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers.”

Gandalf left Theoden to mourn in peace. As he walked back up the hill, he turned to see two children riding on a horse. The boy fell off the horse in exhaustion.

Gandalf rushed out towards the children with Theoden not far behind. Theoden picked up the boy while Gandalf led the little girl and the horse into the city. When they get into the city, Hama took the boy from Theoden, “Take them inside and give them food and shelter. Make sure the horse is taken care of,” Theoden ordered.

Hama bowed and left with the boy in his arms while another soldier takes the girl off the horse, and the horse is led to the stables. When Hama entered the Golden Hall, Eowyn rushed towards him and helped him with the boy. She sat the boy down and ordered food and drink for him and his sister. They brought blankets for them to stave off the cold. When the children are served, they greedily begin to eat. After a while, they can explain what happened.

“They had no warning. The people were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go.” Eowyn explained to Theoden, Gandalf, and the others.

Freda looked at Eowyn, panicked, “Where's Mama?”

Eowyn does her best to comfort the little girl.

Gandalf, who is sitting to the right of the king's throne, put a hand on Theoden's arm, “This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent, for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head-on. Draw him away from your women and head-on. You must fight.”

“You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king.”

Theoden stood up, “They will be 300 leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war.”

“Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not,” Haraldur told the king.

Theoden walked towards Haraldur, “When last I looked, Theoden, not Haraldur, was king.”

“Then what is the king's decision?” Gandalf asked.

Theoden turned to face Gandalf, “We make for Helm's Deep.”

Outside in the village, Hama announced that the city must be emptied and that the villagers must make their way to Helm's Deep. The villagers instantly begin packing provisions and start helping the elderly into wagons.

“Helm's Deep,” Gandalf grumbled.

“They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?” Gimli said.

“He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past,” Boromir pointed out.

The group followed Gandalf into the stables, “There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Theoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. Their defenses must hold.”

Gandalf turned to Haraldur, “Do you think you can set wards up around the keep to ward off the invasion?”

“I do not know. If there was enough time, I could make ward stones and keep them out forever, but I do not think there is enough time. I will have to depend on temporary warding. And I do not know how long my magic will last against Saruman's.”

Gandalf laid a hand on Haraldur's shoulder, “Give Rohan as much time as you can, My Boy.”

“I will do my best, Gandalf,” Haraldur pulled Gandalf aside, “Shall I summon my father?”

“No, I fear we will need Thorin and the Dwarves of Erebor for a much larger battle. For now, it is up to us.”

Haraldur nodded.

Gandalf and Haraldur walked towards the stables where Shadowfax was. Gandalf pets his friend, “The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east.”

“Go.”

With that, Gandalf galloped out of the stables.


End file.
